


Two Smut Day Drabbles

by ozsaur



Category: Oz (HBO series)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, PWP, Rare Pairing, Smut Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Toby/Ryan drabbles written for Smut Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Smut Day Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Two Toby/Ryan drabbles written for Smut Day. Checked over by dustandroses.

Ryan seldom wondered how he got from point A to point B. Most of his schemes ran like clockwork and panned out exactly the way he wanted them to. He always stayed three steps ahead of everyone else; always had a backup plan, so the outcome became inevitable.

Then there were times when the pieces on the chessboard made their own moves and he found himself with his pants around his ankles, two hands squeezing his hips and his cock sliding into a hot, wet mouth. How he got from point A to fucking Beecher's mouth, he'll never know.

* * *

Toby hated being predictable; it made the difference between being a good lawyer and a brilliant one. When he made his move, few people saw it coming until it was all over except the crying. He was secretly proud of the fact that he took the opposition by surprise when they had so clearly underestimated him.

It sometimes bothered him that even he didn't know what he was going to do next, especially when he found himself down on his knees, his mouth stuffed with O'Reily's cock. Being unpredictable was one thing, being non compos mentis was something else entirely.


End file.
